


Like Hell (The Raising Cain Remix)

by sperrywink



Category: DCU, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adrenaline, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Len was spoiling for either a fight or a fuck; even he wasn’t sure which.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Hell (The Raising Cain Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6319903) by [Moriavis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/Moriavis). 



> Written for the DC Multiversity Remix 2016 Scramble. Thanks to the mods for running the scramble, and thank you to Moriavis for her wonderful stories. ♥

Len was spoiling for either a fight or a fuck, even he wasn’t sure which. He hated it when Lisa went off by herself, but she wouldn’t listen to reason about the damn batting cages. Like a 24-hour place stocked with baseball bats and testosterone was a good place to rob, especially when the take wouldn’t be large enough to be worth the hassle.

But Lisa wanted to prove herself and was itching in her own way by boredom and inactivity. Patience was never her virtue, much to Len’s eternal disappointment. Actually that’s a lie. Len had patience beat into him. He was glad to spare Lisa at least those beatings from their father, especially since he couldn’t save her from all of them.

So when he entered the bar, it was with hot emotion running through his veins and his gaze scanning the room looking for trouble. Not to avoid, but to join. So it was with furious glee that he saw the Flash cornering some poor bastard for some nefarious activity assumedly. Time to do his good deed for the day.

The Flash had his back to the entrance, so he didn’t see Len stalking over to them at first. The cornered rat was also too obliviously babbling out his life story to notice. What an amateur. Like _Barry_ was scary. He was fast and righteous and not afraid to tussle, but let this idiot meet Mick and he’d know from scary.

Still, the Flash had good reflexives and must have noticed Len’s fast movement out of the corner of his eye, because he turned when Len was a few yards away. Len didn’t slow down. If there was one thing Len had learned, it was that the key to dealing with the Flash and his superspeed was to keep him off-kilter. Surprise was the name of the game. Which was perfect because Len was feeling reckless. 

He grabbed the Flash’s shoulder and pushed him into the emergency exit door next to them, which made him slam into the quick release lever and stumble out into the alley. Len kept propelling him straight into the wall across the way. Luckily it was far enough away from the dumpster that the smell wasn’t too bad. In the second the Flash took to try to angrily snark at Len, Len made his choice. Not that he really had to think about it. He would lose badly in a simple drag-down fight, of course. The Flash could avoid all his punches too easily, and he didn’t have the cold gun to be creative. 

That left fuck.

Which would probably lead to his getting his ass kicked anyway yet again by the Flash, but even that would hopefully relieve some of his tension and get his mind off those damn batting cages.

Before the Flash could say more than an angry, “What-,” Len pressed his mouth to his, and palmed his cock through the suit. The Flash stilled, probably in shock, but Len didn’t care. He growled and snapped off the Flash's connection to his team. The suit was too confining to feel anything, so he quickly, if roughly, pulled down the zipper and shoved down the Flash’s skintight underwear.

Finding the Flash half-hard already, Len wanted to crow in delight. Get excited by adrenaline and danger, Scarlet? He began jerking him off hard and fast. He wasn’t in the mood for finesse, and it wasn’t like this was a seduction. This was blowing off steam and courting danger. The Flash hardened so fast it was probably painful, but this just made Len growl against his mouth again.

Pulling back so he could see the full picture the Flash made against the wall, Len stroked him faster just to watch him squirm and bite his lip. He looked like sin, all unzipped and coming undone. A flush was just visible beneath the mask, and his hips were stuttering forward. 

Seconds later, the Flash came in a rush with a bitten off whimper. Len felt his own tension release and he slumped into Barry's body, although now he was half-hard and thrumming with arousal too. Because not that he had ever looked for Flash porn, seriously _he hadn’t_ , it was all Lisa, but if he had, this beat it all to hell.

Huh. Maybe he should start thinking of him as Barry, even in the uniform. Because he had Barry’s come dripping down his hand and he was definitely doing this again and often, if he had any say in it. And he was coming too next time, not just letting off steam.


End file.
